jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Baby Face
|-| Гомункул= | Кандзи = ベイビィ・フェイス | Ромадзи = Beibyi Feisu | Происхождение = (американский исполнитель) | Тип = | Пользователь = Мелоне | Статы = Манга= |-| Аниме= | Манга = | Аниме = VA: Эпизод 17 | Сэйю = Junji Majima }} — стенд Мелоне, показанный в "Золотом ветре". Baby Face - крайне уникальный стенд, функционирующий как компьютер, который может генерировать вторичный чувствительный стенд, способный к развитию. В аниме-адаптации, Мелоне обращается к второстепенному стенду как , в то время как в манге имя "Сына" такое же, как и у стенда. Описание Baby Face в основном принимает форму ноутбука, оснащенного трекболом, в котором есть отверстие, куда Мелоне может вставить небольшую бутылочку с образцом ДНК. Со дна компьютера высовывается большое лицо, а иногда и конечности. Примечательно, что Baby Face могут увидеть обычные люди. Ребенок, которого он генерирует, принимает форму гуманоида без каких-либо примечательных особенностей, за исключением гребня шипов на его голове. Его средняя часть состоит из нескольких кабелей, соединяющих две половины его тела. Он начинается с пропорций ребенка, напоминающих злую версию Echoes ACT3, но он может испытывать "всплески роста", которые придают ему более зрелый вид. Baby Face и его сын представлены светло-голубым в цветной манге и лавандовым в аниме-адаптации. В то время как сам Baby Face не отображается в , ребенок изображен белым с известково-зелеными шипами. Личность В то время как у самого Baby Face нет своей личности, сын, которого он генерирует, является независимым стендом, отделенным от своего пользователя. Так как он рожден с интеллектом, но без знаний, он требует надлежащего образования для обеспечения положительного роста; в противном случае он станет непослушным и неуправляемым.VA: Глава 62 Личность сына основана на его "матери" и формируется "образованием" Мелоне по мере его развития. Тот, что использовался против банды Бруно Буччеллати, имел и демонстрировал такие черты личности. Способности В основной форме, Baby Face - автоматический стенд с небольшими боевыми способностями, поэтому он не подходит для прямой конфронтации. Его сила заключается в том, что он может создавать второстепенные стенды для Мелоне, чтобы атаковать цель. Это трудно настроить, но по сути очень безопасно. Создание гомункула С помощью своего компьютерного стенда Baby Face имеет возможность создать дополнительный стенд, который будет сражаться на своем месте. Изучая подходящие характеристики женщины через псевдонаучные факты, Мелоне собирает информацию и предсказывает предрасположенности будущего ребенка. Некоторые выявленные признаки включают в себя возраст и здоровье женщины (используемые для определения физической силы их "ребенка"), их группу крови и гороскоп (которые определяют их "совместимость" с целью Мелоне; плохая совместимость ведет к агрессивному "ребенку") и их предпочтительные позы в сексе из Камасутры (актуальность этого неизвестна). Если данные указывают на то, что ребенок подходит для его целей, Мелоне выводит из ребенка Baby Face и заставляет ее забеременеть неизвестным способом.VA: Глава 61, Baby Face, Часть 1 Несмотря на то, что ребенок является ее "потомком", утверждается, что осеменение не имеет сходства с размножением человека; после пробуждения после столкновения, жертва Baby Face не проявляет никаких признаков изнасилования. Развитие быстрое, для оплодотворенной яйцеклетки требуется три минуты, чтобы полностью развиться в нового ребенка, который затем появляется рядом с хозяином. Ребенок также, кажется, развивается в пределах или вокруг головы матери, приблизительно к спине. На это намекают, когда речь Baby Face, по-видимому, начинается с этой точки, и моча стекает по шее целевой женщины, когда она освобождается. Если Мелоне обладает образцом крови цели, он может передать его ребенку, поместив образец в нишу рядом с клавиатурой Baby Face. Получившийся ребенок сможет ощутить местоположение цели и отследить ее независимо от расстояния. Компьютер Помимо создания гомункулов, Baby Face можно использовать как обычный компьютер, способный хранить и взаимодействовать с данными, собранными Мелоне. Компьютер-стенд также поддерживает связь с "сыном", как будто Мелоне ведет онлайн-дискуссию с душой ребёнка. Веб-камера и микрофон позволяют Мелоне показывать ребёнку изображения и общаться с ними устно. Он также отслеживает статус ребёнка, позволяя Мелоне наблюдать за его ростом.VA: Глава 67, Baby Face, Часть 7 Ребенок Вторичный Стенд (или ребенок), который создает Baby Face, - это независимый, дальнобойный Стенд силового типа, который действует как суррогатный боец для Мелоне. Это мощный по умолчанию, может развиваться дальше в зависимости от прародителя, и его гибель не влияет на Мелоне, что делает его полезным в качестве прокси убийцы.Том 54, в конце главы статистика стенда, VA: Глава 64, Baby Face, Часть 4 С другой стороны, из-за своей независимости он может не подчиниться своему создателю под принуждением. Его создание также является длительным и интенсивным процессом, так как Мелоне должен найти подходящую «мать» и обучить получившегося младшего, чтобы выполнить свою миссию. Как уникальное сочетание человека и Стенда, младший может быть замечен кем угодно и уязвим к мирским вещам, к которым большинство Стендов невосприимчивы, например, к сжиганию. Управление материей Генерируя вакуум квадратной формы, вторичная способность стенда разбивать вещество на кубы, сохраняя при этом жизненные формы. Он может принудительно разделить все, к чему прикасается, на кубы или просто извлечь одну кубическую часть цели.VA: Глава 63, Baby Face, Часть 3VA: Глава 64, Baby Face, Часть 4 После нарезания кубиков Baby Face может перестраивать и восстанавливать структуру указанных объектов во все, что захочет; например, он разделил тело Триш на кубики и переставил их в стол. Он может даже применить свои силы к себе, воспроизводя внешний вид чего-либо и сливаясь с окружающей средой. Младший может, таким образом, прятаться внутри объекта, заходить в любой соседний объект или даже летать как масса кубиков, чтобы избежать атак.VA: Глава 65, Baby Face, Часть 5 Хотя люди в кубах, как правило, остаются живыми, несмотря на их состояние,VA: Глава 68, Baby Face, Часть 8 Baby Face может использовать свою способность, удаляя ключевые части тела, такие как горло. Он также может поглощать кубики для питания, хотя его можно увидеть только на «матери», чтобы ускорить его рост. Физический рост и старение Младший начинает как маленький ребенок, способный спрятаться в чьих-то волосах. За короткий промежуток времени он вырастет как физически, так и умственно в полноценного взрослого человека. Помимо физического развития, он будет расти как сам стенд. В то время как большинство автономных стендов, таких как Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack, не хватает точности или способности позволить своим пользователям чувство осведомленности к их текущему состоянию и статусу, Baby Face способен ассимилировать информацию, увиденную или услышанную. Благодаря этому обучению и Совету Мелоне, стенд станет более мощным и эффективным в бою. Он также может приобрести другие навыки, отличные от боевых, такие как вождение мотоцикла. С другой стороны, он свободолюбив и может сойти с ума и не подчиняться приказам Мелоне, особенно если его "мать" была волевой женщиной. К лучшему это или к худшему, но в сражении с врагом будет следовать только своим инстинктам. Появления * * * * * * * | Эпизоды = * * }} Галерея - "Сын"= BF back head.png|The newborn Baby Face on the back of its "mother"'s head BABY FACE PEEING.png|Baby Face urinating on its "mother" Woman disintegration.png|The woman targeted by Melone, disintegrates by Baby Face's ability TRISH BF.png|Trish Una disintegrated Baby Face BUCCELLATI BF.png|Bruno Bucciarati disintegrated by Baby Face BabyFace Wooden furniture.png|Baby Face transforms into a wooden furniture BF Stone GiornoEye.png|Baby Face restructures itself into a stone and Giorno's eye part BabyFace.png|Baby Face fused with a wall BF GUARD.png|Baby Face separate its legs to avoid an attack from Gold Experience BF trapped by Vine.png|Baby Face caught by a vine created by Gold Experience BF SHADOW.png|Baby Face disguising itself as Giorno's shadow BF CUTTING OFF YOUR ARM.png|Baby Face severs Gold Experience's right hand GE HAND PIRANIA.png|Wounded by a piranha Giorno's right hand changed into BF Slashing.png|Baby Face slashes Gold Experience's chest BabyFaceCompleteForm.png|Baby Face after a final growth spurt BabyFaceMotocycle.png|Baby Face fused with a motorcycle BF Burned.png|Baby Face exploding }} - Аниме = - "Сын"= Babyface homunculus growing.png|Baby Face's homunculus form begins to grow Babyface homunculus hidden1.png|The homunculus hiding in its "mother"'s hair Babyface homunculus hidden2.png|The homunculus begins to grow hungry Babyface mother death.png|Using its ability to disintegrate its mother Trish attacked.png|Using its ability to capture Trish Bucciarati attacked.png|Using its ability to capture Bucciarati Giorno throat.png|Using its ability to carve out Giorno's throat Giorno eye.png|Carving out Giorno's right eye Babyface homunculus full.png|Baby Face's homunculus form, fully revealed Babyface homunculus bike.png|The homunculus about to escape with Coco Jumbo on a motorbike Babyface homunculus punched.png|Disintegrating itself to evade Giorno's attack Babyface cutting giornos arm.png|Cutting off Giorno's arm Babyface homunculus announcing victory.png|Announcing its "victory" to Giorno Giorno talking to babyface.png|Confused by Giorno's calm demeanor Babyface homunculus piranha.png|Gold Experience turns its users arm into a piranha, which bursts out of Baby Face's back BFGrowthSpurt.png|After the growth spurt due to its anger Melone+babyface_uragirimono.png|Baby Face and its user in Uragirimono no Requiem Babyface anime stats.png|Baby Face's stats Baby Face anime .png Baby Face ref.png Baby Face 2 .png Baby Face ref 2.png }} - Прочее= BabyFace.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Baby_Face.png|Abilities explanation - Игра= Baby Face ps2.jpg|Junior Baby Face as it appears in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure's Story Drama }} Прочее Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды антагонистов Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения